Natsu One Half!
by dngerous
Summary: Lucy hates boys, but against her will she ends up having a fiancé. A cursed one. A curse that turns her fiancé to a girl when hit with cold water. Lucy doesn't know if that's an advantage or not. [ Nalu in Ranma 1/2 au ]


**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for bothering to click this story of mine! So first things first, this story is obviously inspired by Ranma 1/2! If y'all don't know what Ranma 1/2 is then you should search it up! It's one of my favorite animes along side with Fairy Tail and a few others. Anyways, if you are uncomfortable or do not like anything related to LGBTQ+ then please do not read the story. Do not leave hate reviews please. I will not hesitate to block/report you. It's simple. You don't like then leave. Also, please pardon my incorrect grammar and spelling as I do not speak English well enough. I'd appreciate if y'all would correct me if ever I have any mistake. So thank you so much once again! Don't forget to leave a review/favorite!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **"** Of New Students with Pink Hair **"**

* * *

"Lucy!" The door to Lucy's room is slammed open, stirring the blonde girl under the thick comforter from her sleep. " _Lucy_! Wake up!" Cana Alberona, Lucy's sister (or what Cana insists on being called even though they aren't blood-related or is Lucy adopted by the other girl's father), barges in and hops on top of the blonde.

The blonde girl curses incoherently under her covers and the brunette laughs.

"Come on up, princess." Cana then smiles smugly. "Gildarts got some news about the _dojo_. Wouldn't you wanna know?" She stretches the word 'dojo', confident in knowing the fact that anything related to martial arts will get Lucy up and about.

Without a second wasted, Lucy sits up. Hair in a big catastrophe, drool dried up on her chin and brown eyes wide in eagerness. "What? _What is it?_ " She sees the smirk on Cana's face and she groans, " _Cana._ " The other girl laughs before standing up.

"For real, this time he does have news." Cana is by the door now, "Hurry up and get to school, Gildarts'll spill this dinner."

 _What would the news be about?_ Lucy thinks, while standing up and getting ready for the first day of school.

 **x**

"Good Morning, Lu-chan!" Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend, links her arms with the blonde. "Miraculous to see you not in pain after a whole summer of being under Erza's training class." She teases her friend, which makes Lucy roll her eyes.

"What's miraculous is that you aren't running late with a bread on your mouth, narrating your name and about being in love under the cherry blossoms." Lucy teases back, "Especially on the ' _being in love_ ' part. Oh, who was that again? Mr. Guy-From-The-Internet?" She laughs at Levy's now tomato-red face.

"Just because you haven't seen your _the one_ doesn't mean you're allowed to tease me, Lu!" Levy pouts playfully, Lucy laughs again. They reach their classroom as Levy asks, "But anyways, have you heard there's a new student coming." Lucy sits beside Levy, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "What if the guy falls in love with you too, Lu?"

The blonde girl groans. "I _swear_ , if he does then I hope he doesn't listen to Dan-senpai. I've got guys from 10 clubs, running at me and throwing out punches every morning just because an upperclassman said _'If you want to date, Lucy Heartfilia, then you must defeat her!'_ God, it's a miracle they didn't attack me this morning."

Levy laughs and pats her best friend, who looked so frustrated at the moment. "I know, Dan-senpai's too in love with you he doesn't care what your sexuality is be it Lesbian or not." Lucy sighs.

"I wish I can punch that fact into his brain, I'm so tired of his ignorance." Levy laughs.

The classrooms hushes down as a blonde man comes in, eyes slanted that it looks like he's glaring at everyone.

"Alright, elementary students, quit the chit-chat." The teacher, Laxus Dreyar, says in a nonchalant but over-confident voice. "Welcome back to what you call hell, a.k.a. school. Since y'all been gossiping about the latest news, let's welcome this dumbass." He looks at the paper on his hand and squints, "Anus? Nachos? Whatever the hell his name is. Come in, loser."

The new student comes in, creating a mess of loud whispers from the student. He glared at the teacher, "It's _Natsu._ Natsu Dragneel, and _no._ My hair is not pink, it's salmon." He grins, the boys laugh while the most girls fawn.

Lucy doesn't fawn though, she continues whispering to Levy about how her summer activities. She only stops when the teacher calls out.

"Miss Blondie." Lucy sighs, it was obvious who the name was directed. No one else in class was blonde, other than her. "Summer must be pretty fun, huh? You know what's not fun? When your best friend isn't your seatmate. Boo-hoo." Lucy's eyes widen, before she could complain Laxus continues. "Shh, now run along to the empty chair bookworm. And _you,_ Nachos, take a seat beside Miss Blondie."

Lucy pouts, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Hey, _hey._ " The new student grumbles. " _I_ should pick my own seat!" Laxus rolls his eyes and hits the boy with his record book.

"Shut up and move it, pinky." Laxus sits down on his seat and places his legs on top of his desk before putting on a pair of headset.

"It's salmon!" Natsu growls, but nonetheless throws his bag on his new seat before sitting on it.

 **x**

Lucy doesn't bother talking to the new guy, as he was busy talking to the other boys in class or getting distracted on his own world. She collects her things as the bell rings, signalling that it's recess.

"Lu-chan, let's go to the cafeteria! Heard there's a new addition to the horrific menu." Levy walks up to her and Lucy agrees to go with.

They walk to the cafeteria, conversation continued after being cut off by their teacher. They reach the ground floor but before they can step any further, Dan Straight launches forward to the blonde girl.

"My _princess_ , Lucy Heartfilia!" The upperclassman shouts, running. Lucy flinches, disgust on making her shiver. "Come into my strong arms!" But before the boy could touch Lucy or before the blonde could hit him sore, Dan trips on a foot before falling face-first on the floor.

"What's up with this school and the annoying people in it?" It was the new student, Natsu Dragneel. His hands were on his pockets, recently brought bread on his mouth. He glared back when the boy on the floor angrily stands up.

"Who are _you?_ What is your reason in putting Lu-tan and mine's romantic moment to a halt!?" Dan bumps his head to the new student's.

"I don't know man, you look exactly like the guy I wanna punch." Natsu replies nonchalantly. The school bell rings.

Lucy sighs. "Well guess what, Levy-chan? We couldn't see the new school menu. All because of annoying boys." She pushes her best friend back to the stairs. "Time to go back to the classroom."

"Lushy-tama!" Dan whines.

" _Hey!_ " The new student shouts, Lucy turns with a questioning look. "Don't I get a thank you or what!? Wow, so much for saving your ass from a pervert! What a stuck-up!"

Lucy's anger rises, _What did he say!?_ She stomps down two steps and walks up to him. "Listen, _pinky!_ Nobody asked you to save my ass, so why should I bother thanking you!? And even if you weren't here, I would've taken care of this pervert! I'm not a stuck-up princess that needs saving, get it!?" Before she could notice, they were merely inches apart. Eyes glaring at each other.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here? It's past your recess time, go back to your classrooms!" A teacher nears them.

"Hmph!" Lucy says, flipping her hair before going upstairs with the surprised Levy. Natsu growls, "What the hell!? That's so uncute!" Kicking the upperclassman on the back of his knee before stomping back up to the classroom.

 **x**

The whole day, in class, all Natsu and Lucy did were glare at each other. Even while they were talking to other people, if they'd get a chance then they'd glare at each other. It was childish, Lucy silently admitted but if there was anything she hated then it'd be belittled by someone just because she's a girl. _Damn that new student!_ Lucy curses under her breath.

Finally, classes were over. "Lucy!" Cana greets her in front of her classroom. "Oh, hey Levy!" She also greets the smaller girl with a big smile. "Let's go home together, sis! You do remember what I said this morning?" She winks at Lucy as the blonde's eyes twinkled. Levy laughs at their interaction.

"I'll be going ahead now! Lu-chan, Cana! See you two tomorrow!" She says before leaving them both.

"Oh! Hot guy alert, who's that flamin' hot guy?" Cana grabs Lucy by the shoulder and sneakily points at her classmate.

Lucy squints, "Who? I don't see anyone hot though?" Cana laughs. "Anyways, let's go home! I'm so excited whatever news Gildarts-san has!" She grabs Cana's hand and they went off.

As they were walking back home, Lucy asked Cana about her first day. Cana replied with how it was horrifying whenever Dan Straight declaims his love for her sister. Lucy laughs whole-heartedly. Their conversation continued like that.

"So, answer me Lucy, who was that hot babyboy? Y'know, pink hair and all that Adonis." Cana grins.

Lucy flinches, then groans. "Oh, _god,_ don't even bother asking. Mere mention of him and all my energy's drained." They reach their house and were greeted by a loud ' _Welcome back, Cana-chan! Lucy-chan!_ ' by none other than the patriarch of the small family. Lucy smiles, feeling soft as she remembers her past.

Cana links her arms with Lucy's. "We're back, Pops!" They both smile at each other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

How was it? Hope y'all like it! Leave a review on what you think about the story! Thank you and see y'all soon on Chapter Two!


End file.
